infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Neon
Neon refers to the ability of absorbing, redirecting and controlling Neon light. This ability is first demonstrated in InFamous: Second Son by Abigail Walker and eventually absorbed by Delsin Rowe. Gameplay This power is used primarily for getting a distance between Delsin and his enemies and making precise, powerful attacks. The Neon Beam deals high damage, taking out human sized targets in one or two shots. The beam's travel speed is instantaneous, making it perfect for sniping enemies from a distance. The main drawback of this attack is it's low rate of fire. After absorbing neon, Delsin can use a variety of abilities such as Light Speed with which he can climb buildings as well as briefly dash through the air. At first, Delsin can only dash for a few seconds, but Light Speed can be upgraded to last indefinitely. Light Speed can also be upgraded with Photon Jump which allows Delsin to quickly move from rooftop to rooftop. If Dash Execute is purchased, Delsin can "cannonball" through his enemies to down them instantly. Neon Thrusters do not provide as much of an altitude boost as other Thrusters do, but Light Speed compensates for this easily. Delsin also has an ability called Laser Insight. When using this ability, two areas are highlighted on human-sized enemy: the head and the shin. Shooting the head will award Delsin Evil Karma and cause enemies to be covered in dark-red neon and be obliterated, while shooting the shin will award him Good Karma and subdue the enemy with neon binds. The obliteration has a splash damage effect: if an obliterated enemy explodes close to another enemy, that enemy will be obliterated as well. This ability can be upgraded with Good Karma, allowing it to last longer and adding a time dilation effect. In addition to his normal Neon Beam, he can throw Stasis Bubbles that launch enemies up into the air in slow motion and negate gravity, so that he can get a clearer shot at their weak points. Good Karma upgrades will allow the Stasis Bubble to hold up enemies for a longer amount of time. Delsin also has a more powerful "charged shot", called Phosphor Beam, which is strong enough to take down structures, but is limited by the Heavy Ammo counter. If Delsin is good, his neon will be normal coloration, and if he is evil, it will be pinkish-orange. This power set also imbues Delsin's Chain with neon and causes it to become rigid which allows him to wield it like a sword, which can be used to the same effect as the smoke whip, except it hits faster and more frantically, and causes the target to be covered in neon gashes. After an enemy is knocked to the ground, Delsin has the ability to execute them using his Neon sword, or subdue them using neon binds. He thrusts downward into their backs, causing them be obliterated, exploding into dark red neon, and earning him Evil Karma. The Karma Bomb for Neon is the Radiant Sweep. When using this Delsin charges up and sends a shockwave of neon energy, which levitates enemies and destroys vehicles. Delsin then levitates in front of his enemies, before showering them with neon lasers. The lasers then explode, as Delsin jumps to the ground. Depending on Delsin's morality the bolts can either subdue the enemies and leave the civilians alone (Good Karma) or obliterate everyone caught in the blast (Evil Karma). Power and Upgrades *'Neon Beam' - a basic attack that fires a powerful concentrated beam of neon. Triggered by pressing R2. **'Rapid Refire' - an upgrade that allows Delsin to shoot Neon Beams at a faster fire rate. Requires Evil Karma. *'Phosphor Beam' - an extremely powerful attack that fires a supercharged neon beam, dealing heavy damage in a narrow area. Uses Heavy Ammo. Triggered by holding R1. *'Light Speed' - neon variation of the dash move. Allows user to be transformed into a being of neon light, increasing their speed and allowing them to run over obstacles and up walls. Triggered by holding O. **'Photon Jump' - an upgrade to Light Speed that allows user to perform an extremely high jump when dashing. Triggered by pressing X during Light Speed. **'Endless Speed' - an upgrade that allows Delsin to use Light Speed indefinitely. *'Laser Insight' - an ability that allows the user to perceive enemies' weak spots. Shooting the head will obliterate the target while shooting the shin will subdue it. Triggered by holding L2. **'Laser Focus' - an upgrade to Laser Insight that slows down time briefly when aiming. Requires Good Karma. **'Speed Loader' - an upgrade to Laser Insight that allows the meter to be instantly recharged when using Light Speed. *'Stasis Bubble' - a neon grenade that levitates affected enemies, allowing the user more time to target the enemies' weak spots. Triggered by pressing L1. **'Extended Bubble' - an upgrade that prolongs the time enemies are trapped within the Stasis Bubble. Requires Good Karma **'Enhanced Stasis' - an upgrade to Stasis Bubble that allows Delsin to automatically subdue any enemy he hits with Neon Beam while they are trapped within the Stasis Bubble. **'Deadly Stasis - '''an' upgrade to '''Stasis Bubble that allows Delsin to instantly execute any enemy he hits with Neon Beam while they are trapped within the Stasis Bubble. Requires Evil Karma. *'Radiant Sweep'- the Neon Karma Bomb. Power and Upgrades (First Light) *'Drain Neon' *'Neon Bolt' *'Light Speed - '''Fetch's version of Light Speed is an enhanced version of Delsin's due to her having more experience wielding Neon. Fetch can also see vortexes of Neon energy to increase her speed even more by running through one and by going through more than one sustains and increases her speed. *'Stasis Blast''' *'Homing Missiles' *'Neon Singularity' *'Laser Focus' *'Melee' Gallery IinFAMOUS-2.jpg Neon Chain.jpg Neon Shield.png Neon Running 2.png Neon Running 1.png Neon Scrren Shot.png FetchArt.jpg Neon.png InFAMOUS-Second-Son-Delsin-Neon-Explosion.jpg Infamous-second-son-neon-run.png InFAMOUS-Second-Son-Delsin-Running-Neon-Afterimages-001.jpg DelsinNeonKarmaBomb.jpg DelsinNeonLaserv2.jpg NeonDashlikeFlash.jpg Delsin absorbing neon.png Neon Shot.jpg Neon Imbued.jpg Neon Hover.jpg Neon Glare.jpg fR2koCZ.jpg PsoVCte.jpg inFAMOUS_Second_Son-Neon_Dash_Melee.jpg 1385403257-1.jpg image_infamous_second_son-23726-2661_0021.jpg infamous_second_son_ps4_3.jpg infamous_second_son_ps4_6.jpg Infamous-Second-Son-Gets-New-Screenshots-Showing-Off-Neon-Powers-403510-5.jpg iNFAMOUSSecondSons-3.jpg Neon.jpg Known Users *Fetch *Delsin Rowe Trivia *The neon binds Delsin creates bear a strong resemblance to the Arc Restraint power with the only difference being that the binds restrain the victim's entire body rather than wrists and ankles. *Delsin's Neon sword has a similar appearance and sound effects to a lightsaber from the Star Wars franchise. *Neon, despite being the name of the gas, is a specific form of Photokinesis. *The effects of Light Speed may be too fast for some people to see as when using it near an APC the soldiers inside only become alerted if you start or end the move near the vehicle and do not react if you pass by them completely while using it. ja:ネオン Category:Articles in need of a revamp Category:Article stubs Category:Articles in need of Images Category:Powers Category:InFamous: Second Son Category:Neon Category:Delsin's Powers Category:InFamous: Second Son Powers